Guns and Roses
by Zetsumei-Dragunov
Summary: Zetsumei gets placed between a rock and a hard place, and meets a couple of people along the way. Includes familiar characters such as Dragunov, Baek, Hwoarang, Steve, and Lei.Zetsumei, Ranger, and Ethan are my characters. CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. The War

I. The War

Zetsumei's blue eyes slowly flickered open. It was 8 am. A few minutes later she muttered, "I'm late, and I need to get to work." and drowsily pulled on her navy blue uniform.

"Major? Could I see you and Ethan in my office?" The General called. General Ranger, despite his name, he was a neat guy, polite enough to get by, and a great big sneak. "Yes, Sir?" The Majors responded when they got into General Ranger's office. "Now, as you know, there's a war going on between the States and Russia, and I need you two as flight leaders." Ranger said quietly before being interrupted by Ethan, "Flight leaders, sir?" But Ranger continued, "Normally, I would put a lower rank in those positions, but were running low on lower ranks, and I'm not risking my butt out there. You leave at 600 hours tomorrow."

Later that evening, after enjoying a refreshing meal, Zetsumei took an equally refreshing bath. Before she went to bed, she prayed silently, hoping that they wouldn't get killed in the line of duty when she and Ethan were in the war. She wore pink sleep pants with candy canes on them, and a white T-shirt, she got for an early Christmas present. It took her a couple of tries before actually getting to sleep, but she eventually drifted.

Zetsumei woke up at a stormy, 4:45 am, 15 minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. _God, why couldn't I sleep for 15 more minutes? _She rolled over onto her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. A few minutes later, she closed her eyes, not caring whether or not the alarm went off. That was when she felt a sudden pressure on her arms and legs. She immediately thought _scream_, but she wriggled in place, trying to get free. The guy had a subzero feeling on her skin. She screamed. The guy moved his left (Zetsumei's right) arm to cover her mouth, and Zetsumei punched him right smack in the face. His face was as hard as steel and as cold as ice. He moved his hand back to her arm.

Lightning flashed and she got a glimpse of her 'attacker', he had slick, black hair, his eyes were as blue as deep water with a hint of purple, and he had a few scars on his face. He was wearing a brownish-beige uniform. Zetsumei gasped at the sight. When the lightning faded, She whispered, "Who the heck are you?" The guy moved off of Zetsumei and stood up over by the bed, he _looked_ 6 feet tall. Zetsumei could feel her legs again. She moved her legs around a bit before sitting with her legs off the side of the bed. Zetsumei also reached over and turned on a lamp that was sitting on her dresser.

"You're the one they fear aren't you. You're Dragunov, right?" She asked. He didn't flinch, but he scoffed.


	2. Planes and Tanks

II. Planes and Tanks

They sat (and stood) in silence, until the alarm went off, and it was loud. As Zetsumei turned to turn the alarm off, Dragunov left without a trace. Zetsumei turned around and saw that he was gone. She sighed, "Well, I'll just go ahead and get to work. Maybe, just maybe, I'll forget about this." She put on a camouflage uniform with her name stitched on the front. It also had her rank on the arm.

As Zetsumei was driving to work on her father's Harley-Davidson Motorcycle, she prayed for anyone who was joining in this war, those who were already M.I.A. (Missing In Action) or P.O.W. (Prisoner(s) Of War), and for General Ranger, so he could clean his act up. This motorcycle was given to Zetsumei when she was old enough to drive, and she handled it pretty well. The wind smelled like fresh rain and it was whipping her hair around.

Zetsumei got to the base 15 minutes early, Ranger and Ethan were already there. "Good thing you showed up! We were going to start without you." Ethan said spontaneously. He was ready for war, Ranger seriously didn't want to be here, and Zetsumei was still shaking from the earlier incident. "What, you look like you have seen a ghost or something, you're as white as a sheet!" Ranger exclaimed. Zetsumei wiped her face. She didn't want to tell Ranger about Dragunov, 'cause he would search her house for clues to where Dragunov went while she was gone, off to fight in some war. Ranger had one last bit of advice,, "If you see the face of fear, close your eyes, 'cause you're already dead." The majors shivered as that thought waved over them. They left the base on an Aircraft carrier at 6 am, December 13.

Zetsumei was flying a gray F-22, and Ethan was flying a brown F-22. They got to their destination 5 hours later, and it was about 4 pm in Moscow. _Not now, wait a few hours, until it's dark. _They had to take the planes out for a test run before actually flying them. Ethan showed off a bit, trying to get Zetsumei's attention, but he almost crashed into the open sea.


	3. Serious

**III.**

**Serious**

A few hundred miles inland, it was dark, and a building exploded, the cause? A tank, and right beside it, Dragunov. Zetsumei and Ethan were on their way to the outskirts of Moscow; Ethan was as alert as heck. "What was that?" Ethan said alarmed. "Don't worry, just watch where you're flying!" Zetsumei informed him. Then out of nowhere, her plane was shot down. "Oh, dear Lord! How could that've happened?" Ethan shouted. "I mean, it didn't even show up!" As the smoke in the air cleared, Ethan was relieved when he saw a parachute with someone dangling on the end.

Zetsumei landed as gracefully as she could, and waited a couple minutes, listening. Dragunov had heard her land, and he was silently going over there. The rest of his military were attacking the American planes. Zetsumei was headed toward the rendezvous point where the ground troops were supposed to meet. She looked around a corner for anything suspicious before moving when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. It had the same icy feeling, even through her uniform. She turned around. It was Dragunov. They were different people on the battlefield than they were off of it.

Immediately when Zetsumei turned around, Dragunov punched her in the face and she fell onto her back. As she tried to get up, he put his foot on her stomach, and pressed down hard. She stopped moving. Then she remembered the gun on her back, he must know about it. He leaned in and grabbed the strap and yanked it Zetsumei was jerked forward. There was a crack and the strap broke. Dragunov had the gun. He pointed it at her.

Zetsumei closed her eyes she knew what was coming. She didn't really care. The gun clicked, but no hit. _No bullets, I must have taken them out! _The, Dragunov's foot moved and he picked her up. She opened her eyes of course she wasn't dead. But why was he keeping her alive? "Dragunov?" He looked down at her and for the very first time he smiled. A bullet missed by only a little. He dropped Zetsumei and immediately got into a fighting stance.

Zetsumei was still recovering from the fall, when she was kicked, kicked right in the ribs. "Son of a" Dragunov was deliberately kicking her she figured. _Move. _She started to craw, but he kicked her again. She tried again, and he kicked her again, but harder. She stopped and turned around. The small battled had subsided, and she didn't notice. Dragunov came over and stood her up. D the battle has subsided. They saw us. "Are you in my head?" Zetsumei yelled. D Quiet! This is the only way I talk. Z Ok, wow. It works… D I guess, I can take you to the rendezvous point, if you want me too. But Zetsumei was already on her way too it. Dragunov started to run to catch up with her when, she collapsed.


	4. Suspended

**IV.**

**Suspended**

When Dragunov set Zetsumei down, at the rendezvous point, soldiers were already there. "Get your weapons ready men!" A soldier called as they heard footsteps. The fire started to illuminate Dragunov's figure. The soldiers froze. Dragunov looked at them as he set her down, the left.

"Oh, ow my head., I hurt all over." Zetsumei groaned. "Wow, are you alright? I mean, the face of fear was right there, carrying you." One of the soldiers asked. Zetsumei knew it was Ethan. "Mmmm…Ethan? What are you doing down here?" She asked. "My plane crashed too. Well, I, I mean, we are waiting on the transport." The transport arrived a few days later, Ethan and Zetsumei were the first onboard.

"Hey Zetsumei. What, no, why did he bring you to the rendezvous point? He could have killed you. And the rest of us." Ethan asked. Zetsumei thought for a moment hen replied. " Well, I really don't know, he was about to kill me, with my own gun. Ironic, huh. I mean he even smiled." "He would never smile! He is the very face of fear! You most likely imagined it." "I did not imagine it! Vamp- I mean, I, um, don't imagine things easily." "Finish the word. The 'V' word." "What?" "The 'V' word, finish it." "V-Vampires?" "That's what I thought. Now tell me, are you one of them?" "No, I'm not. I'm not bloodthirsty." "Oh, yeah right!"

Ethan grabbed Zetsumei's neck and opened her mouth to look at her teeth. He gasped and 'accidentally' clenched her throat tighter. Now, Zetsumei really couldn't breathe. She had a bit of strength left and gave Ethan a bloody nose. He let go of her throat and punched her in the face. Just as Ethan punched her, Ranger came into that section of the plane and saw them fighting. "Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" The fighting immediately ceased. "When we get back majors, you've got a lot of explaining to do!"

When they got back, Ethan was the first to go in to explain his story. When he came out, he looked dead and he had a few left over tears. _Ranger made him cry, so, so wrong, I knew that but I've never seen it done before…_ "Ethan? Are you al..alright?" He pushed past her and Ranger called her name. Reluctantly, she went in. "Now, tell me your story, starting where your plane was shot down." Zetsumei told her story. Ranger laughed at some parts but was dead silent in others. He at least tried to be calm, but he yelled on and on.

Zetsumei never cried in her life, and she wasn't about to start now. "You listening to me? I tell you, I will fire you, maybe even both you and Ethan." Ranger yelled. Zetsumei sank farther down into her chair. "Well, you can go home, until further notice."

When Zetsumei walked into her home, the phone rang. "Hello?" "Zetsumei?" "Yeah?" "Alright, um, when are you going to put up your tree?" "Ethan? I-I was going-er- planning to put it up tomorrow, why do you ask?" "Uh, I thought maybe I could come and help out a bit." "Well, sure, I guess so." "See you later, bye." "Bye then." Zetsumei hung up the phone and went back outside to go and check her mail. She came back in, set the mail down in the kitchen, and went upstairs to get some rest.


	5. Letter

**V.**

**Letter**

Zetsumei got up in the morning with a cold sweat. She stumbled into the bathroom and washed her face, then went into the closet and put on a black undershirt, a red sweater, long jeans, and Christmas toe socks. She headed downstairs to make coffee and read her mail.

The first third was just bills, the second was Christmas cards; the last bit was an anonymous letter and a letter from her sister. She put the bills and Christmas cards to the side and started reading her letters.

_Hey Zetsumei,_

_I wanted to talk to you, you know about the war. Is it over? What are you doing for Christmas? Remember it's your year!_

_SecretRiver_

"I'll just send her a reply later, and on…to the next-" Zetsumei said as she opened up the other letter.

_Zetsumei,_

_This is ridiculous, why would I write a letter? I can't believe it, can you? Well, I guess I would like to say that you have affected me more than I show, even though I have only seen you a couple of times. I still may be the bloodless, cold. 'Face of fear' or 'White angel of death', but alone, inside I feel different. But anyway, I hope that you'll remember me, even though we're across land and sea._

_Dasvidanya and Spaseba,_

_Sergei Dragunov_

Zetsumei gasped. Why wouldn't he have put a return address? The doorbell rang, and she got up and answered the door. It was the neighbors from a few miles down the road. "Hi, Zetsumei! Do you need any help or anything?" Mary said her husband, Jayne, was holding something. "No, sorry. I have someone coming over to help me." As if right on cue Ethan pulled up in his forest green F-150. "Well, anyway, Jayne and I made you a few cakes and things, and bought you a present. We have a charity sponsored by our church going on, would you like to donate?" "Yeah, let me get my purse." Zetsumei went back inside to get the money and shoveled out 10 dollars and gave it to Jayne and Mary for their church charity. Then Jayne went inside and put the pies down in the kitchen and they both left as Ethan came up to the door. Zetsumei showed him in the door and shut it behind her.

"Would you like to some coffee?" She asked Ethan. "Yeah, please." He responded after taking down the lights, ornaments, tree, garland, and other Christmas decorations. She poured the coffee into a coffee mug and set it down on the bar. Ethan came, slowly making his way through the may scattered decorations, too the bar stool and sat down. "Would you like some of the pie my neighbors brought over? I haven't eaten yet." She asked timidly as she pulled down a plate and got a pie cutter. He nodded, "Yeah, Truth is, I haven't eaten either. Too nervous I guess." They both laughed and she got down another plate and two forks.

As they finished, Ethan brought up Ranger. "So, what did you think of him when we got 'suspended' by him?" Zetsumei replied, "The same way I felt when I really didn't care where my life went. One word. Suicide." "On, yourself or as Ranger?" Ethan barely finished his sentence when his phone rang.

"Hello?" "Yeah, Ethan, this is kinda sudden, but you are FIRED!" "Fired, sir?" "Yes, you didn't kill him and well, he could have poisoned her or something like that! And anyways, you strangled Zetsumei…" "Alright, Ranger. I'll come get my stuff later." "I'm sending it to your house." The line clicked and Ethan shut his Razor.

"Who-" Zetsumei started, but her house phone rang. "Let me guess, its Ranger, huh, Ethan?"

"Ranger?" "Yes, Zetsumei, are you feeling OK? I mean, really, are you feeling alright, you know after he touched you." "Sir? You're wondering if I'm alright? I'm fine, I'm just lucky that I'm alive that's all." "I want to see you in my office 800 hours sharp tomorrow morning!" Ranger hung up and Zetsumei put the phone back up on the hook.

** As you've probably already noticed it's almost Christmas! In the story, it's actually December 21st! Please stay with me! **


	6. Secret

Zetsumei was waiting outside of Ranger's office at 8 am on the dot, but where was he? Ranger appeared in front of the door apparently struggling fom the few papers, 2 Starbucks coffees, and his keys trying to unlock the door to his office. He got the door unlocked, quickly went inside and shut the door behind himself. 'Late...He's never late...' Zetsumei thought. The door opened, Ranger stood at the edge and told her to come in. "Ok, the point of calling you here was, I need to tell you about him." "Why aren't you saying his name? Is he a serial killer or he may be listening in?" "Well, no. But he's called the White Angel of Death, and he's feared, as you already know." "That's no reason not to say his name, and his name is the same as one we use for a rifle, idiot!" "You don't call me an idiot! And, by the way, that rifle was decomissioned." "So...Oh, I give up." "Fine, then, I'm just going to continue. Here's the file we have on him." Ranger slid a manilla folder across the desk. "And a code 4-4 is one of the worst." "You don't mean, no! You can't really mean that he... I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" " ou don't have to believe me, the files are the proof though." Ranger concluded as Zetsumei looked at the files.  
There were so many pictures of women's corpses, marked the same way, in the same places. She was shocked and also fell onto her knees, mouth open with horror, and crying. Ranger stood up, walked around his desk, and tried to comfort her. 'I knew the other coffee would come in handy...' He thought. "Sacrificios y lealtad. Sacrifices himself for his country and is also loyal to it." Ranger was puzzled. "Sacrificios y lealtad? Oh, well, it's true. Guess he was testing you, feeling your presence, on the battlefield." Zetsumei's rage was ready to leave, and she was willing to let it loose. "Ranger, why would he injure-" "He injured you to see your reaction, so he could be better prepared when it was time..." "When it was time? He wouldn't be able to kill me anyway." She was getting closer to revealing her secret.  
"He kills all who stand in his way. But mostly females..." "You must really enjoy talking about his way of killing women then, you perverted asshole!" Ranger was frightened and surprised. "You cussed...and to me. You usually don't cuss unless you are either hiding something or you're scared. Tell me what you're hiding." "I'll show you." Zetsumei said as she stood up. She clenched her fists, and a glowing aura came around her. She grew tattered black wings, glowing red eyes, ghostly pale skin, and longer black hair. She wore a ripped gray dress, stained with blood, and on her arms, legs, and around her neck were chokers with nails on the inside, whenever she moved, they inflicted pain. "Happy?" Zetsumei said sarcasticly with a bit of a demonic tone in her voice. Ranger almost had an accident from backing up into a glass case, but it didn't fall amazingly. "What are you?" "A demon from hell, or vampire in this world." Ranger fainted. The glass window of Ranger's office broke open. A man with orange hair, who looked like a gang leader, emerged. "Time to end this! Now Ji- oh, sorry..." He said as he lifted his head. "It's ok. I was leaving anyway...And I didn't kill that guy, he just fainted." "Ok, then, I'm Hwoarang. Just in case we see each other again." "I'm Zetsumei, I have black hair and BLUE eyes, I don't always look like this." She said as Hwoarang left. As she left she grabbed the other Starbucks coffee, changed back, grabbed Dragunov's files, and left."That's going to leave a mark"  
Zetsumei woke up. "What happened? Who's there? Why am I asking all these questions?" She saw that Ranger was ontop of her and he had a knife in his hand, already stained with blood. "RANGER?!" She yelled. "Oops... You weren't supposed to wake up." Ranger rolled off of her and started to the door, but someone was standing in the doorway. She heard the sound of a punch, then of a body hitting the floor. Zetsumei quickly grabbed her sheets and covered herself up. "Are you alright?" The voice called. "Dr-Dragunov?" She called after it.  
Dragunov turned on the bedroom light. It was blinding to Zetsumei. "What are you doing here?" "To prove something to you." Her eyes widened. 'Prove something? What on earth could he talking about?' She thought as he picked up his files, moved Zetsumei's covers, and sat down on the bed. "Heh, he really had you believing that I actually did that? I would NEVER do that." He said with a mixed tone and his Russian accent. "How can I believe you? I'm confused and I might not hear you correctly." "Let me show you." He started to move the covers from her body.  
Zetsumei screamed. She had a cold sweat and felt sick. She was lying in her bed the same way that she was in her dream, rather, her nightmare. There was someone standing in the doorway, but it wasn't Dragunov or Ranger. But she was in pain. "Is everything ok, Zetsumei? It's me, your sister." "SecretRiver! Blessed Lord! SecretRiver, I'm fine, not so good of a dream, that's all." "Well, if, you don't mind, get up so we can watch our Christmas and Family movies together, then all the traditional stuff..." "What time is it anyway?" "It's 10 am, December 24, why?" "I've been asleep for a whole day...'Cause I saw Ranger on the 22, now it's the 24." "Ok, whatever. See ya downstairs." 


	7. Christmas Eve PT 1

Zetsumei was downstairs talking with her sister about things that happened. "So, yeah. When I got here, I came up to your bedroom and this guy had a bloody nose, he was on your floor, and another was just passing by as I came in your room. The guy with a bloody nose was Ranger, I think. The other was definitely Sergei, I've seen a warning on TV about him before." "Sergei? And Ranger? Oh my god, it was real! I got to take a long soak in the tub or in the jaccuzi..." "Why? You're dirty? Oh, you crazy..." "No it's not like that, I just want to. I'm getting in the jaccuzi." Zetsumei got up and went onto the back porch. There, she turned on the hot water and went back up to her bedroom. She got into her bedroom and cautiously looked around. She went into her closet and grabbed her red bathing suit. She ran over to the bathroom, changed, grabbed a towel, and quickly went back downstairs. "What's your problem? I haven't even said I'm coming!" SecretRiver said.  
They sat down in the relaxing jaccuzi. "Hey, Zetsumei? Why don't you tell me about that dream?" SecretRiver asked. "You'll laugh, you'll say I'm crazy, and you'll say it didn't happen even though you did see the guys..." Zetsumei responded. "Just tell me." "No freaking way." "Oh, come on. We have pictures of everything else bad that happened, so tell me this one, there's nothing to record it with..." "Oh, alright." Zetsumei told SecretRiver all that had happened in the dream. SecretRiver was shocked beyond her imagination. "It is true. I actually saw more than I should have, and didn't tell you. I just can't believe it. OOHH! Did you bite him?" "I dont know! But almost everytime that happens, Vampires do bite"  
"You're sick. You shouldn't actually talk about things like that!" "Says who?" "I was doing that for old times sake,Zetsumei." "I know that. And don't call him Sir-gay... That gets on my nerves...Call him Dra-dra-dragunov..." "You can't say it?" "He's in the woods, behind a tree, right there" Zetsumei pointed at a tree off on the edge of the woods. "Hey! How'd you know he's there?" "I just know. And anyway, I really want to...Change the topic." "Oh, ok. I guess if he's there, he'll just come over, unless he's on a mission to spy on someone." "Who else would he be spying on if he's at MY house? Most likely not you, because the paparazzi would be all over this case." Zetsumei concluded.  
There was a sudden rustling noise in the woods and a gun shot. The water became a dark pinkish color. SecretRiver gasped in pain. "Where'd you get hit?" Zetsumei said. SecretRiver pointed to her arm, a big hole in her elbow. Zetsumei picked her up out of the water, rushed inside, set SecretRiver down in the tub, turned on the water, and locked all the doors. "Windows?" SecretRiver mumbled. Zetsumei was puzzled, what could she be talking about? Windows...how could she forget to block the windows? She quickly ran and blocked the windows downstairs, and up. SecretRiver was getting paler by the second, and Zetsumei called Ethan up and saw if he could come and help her. He had once been a doctor's apprentice. Ethan was there almost 30 minutes later. "She passed out just before you got here. She got shot in her elbow from the front and we were in chlorinated water." Zetsumei said to Ethan as she showed him up to the room. When they got up there, he checked to see if she was breathing. She still was, and she still had a pulse. He grabbed her arm carefully and dug the bullet out, that caused her to wake and almost unch him in the face, but she calmed down. Next, Ethan wrapped her arm in bandages and gauze. He rose, "Hey, make sure she doesn't do anything to extensive. I know she's a singer AND a model, but still. Merry Christmas." Zetsumei shook her head, "Yeah, but she won't stay idle for very long. Merry Christmas to you too..." She felt like that was going to be the last time she saw him. And usually her feelings are right. "Wow, it looks like I'm going to have to stay here a bit longer than I expected. It's a good thing that I have the tour in febuary." Secret River said.  
"Well, it's time for the present..." Zetsumei said to SecretRiver after she had unlocked the doors and unblocked the windows. "Aw, really? It's 10 already?" "Yeah, it's 10. So, come down with me." "Ok, I'll come down with you, but after we open the present I'M going back up and going to sleep!" "Fine with me." She said as they started down the stairs. When they got down there it started to rain heavily. The tree was beautifully lit up with the white and red lights with silver garland. Secret ribe picked up a medium-sized box and sat down. She opened it up, it was a box for toilet paper. She opened up the box and removed all the paper and she had a teddy bear with a lime green, red, and blue blanket in its paws. "Aw, it's so cute!" SecretRiver exclaimed. "That blanket and bear was custom made, and it cost me a bunch, so take care of it!" Zetsumei laughed. SecretRiver was heading back upstairs when she realized she forgot the bear and didn't see what Zetsumei got. "Hurry up, I'm really tired!" She told her.  
Zetsumei looked at the presents when she felt a sudden chill. SecretRiver was asleep in the chair, typical her. She shut the door and looked around the house. No signs of anything, but when she returned to the tree, she heard a whimper.Zetsumei picked up the box that the whimper came from and she opened it up. 'What is in here?' She thought. It was a black and tan puppy. The lights flickered and then turned off. SecretRiver woke up. "What's going on? You got a puppy?" "Shut up!" Zetsumei said as she dropped down onto the floor. "Zetsumei?" A voice called. "Where are you?" She moved closer to SecretRiver. "Come on, I know you're here." The voice was getting impatient. 


	8. Christmas Eve PT 2

"Who's there?" SecretRiver asked. "You're not alone?" Zetsumei froze when the voice spoke. "SecretRiver, how's the arm?" "It's fine, but who ARE you?" "Zetsumei and you both know me, but you're not sure. Starts with an 'S' or a 'D'..." "Oh my goodness, Zetsumei he's gonna kill you!" SecretRiver used that code to warn Zetsumei of something, even if he -or she- wasn't gonna kill her. Zetsumei crept out from behind the couch when the lightning flashed. "Ah, there you are. I've been waiting." He said as he saw her. Zetsumei was about to change when the lights came back on and ruined it. "Dragunov?" SecretRiver said scared. "What are you doing here?" "Zetsumei...I'm sorry." Dragunov said.  
There was a figure in black behind Dragunov and the figure spoke. "Sorry to ruin your Christmas, but I have some unfinished business to attend to." Dragunov turned around and dropped into a fighting stance. SecretRiver stood up and got her sword out. Zetsumei just stood there in shock. "Now, SecretRiver stand over on the left side of him, and Zetsumei on the right. If you don't move I will shoot you where you stand." Zetsumei and SecretRiver moved accordingly. The guy shot at Dragunov but missed. Dragunov charged at the figure and knocked him down. "Leave!" He said. Zetsumei and SecretRiver ran out of the house. Zetsumei ran to her shed and got her black motorcycle, while SecretRiver got into her lime green Mustang GT. "What about Dragunov?" She asked. "Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself." Zetsumei said as she started her motorcycle and left.  
'Where to go?' Zetsumei thought as she was going down the road. 'Downtown? No, the docks. Better place to go.' She turned left at the end of the dirt road leading from her house and sped up. SecretRiver wasn't far behind. 'Why is she going toward the docks? I can't call her, so I'll just follow.' SecretRiver thought. Before Zetsumei turned the key to open the door to the storage building, SecretRiver was there behind her. SecretRiver pulled in after Zetsumei pulled the doors open. She also shut the doors after driving her motorcycle in. SecretRiver turned the lights on, dust was going all over the place. She saw another motorcycle in a corner and yelled, "Zetsumei? Is this yours?" "What is it?" "It's a motorcyle over here in the corner." "Mine's over by your GT so, no it isn't mine." "Then who's is it?" "I dont know, just leave it alone." Zetsumei finished and started over to the section that SecretRiver was at.  
"There's rain, rain, and more rain here. When's it gonna stop?" SecretRiver asked. "I don't know, and I hope Dragunov's alright." "I thought you said that we didn't need to worry about him." "Yeah, and maybe I lied." "So what if you lied, I thought you never backed down on your word." "I know, but this time's an exception." "I dont care, I just want to know if you are the same. Or did the war change you?" "I'm still the same, I just have a few differences brought by the war." "Yeah, so why are you backing down on your word?" "Just because I didn't want some random guy in black to kill him." "A random guy in black? That was Ranger, I could tell by his voice." "I still wouldn't want Ranger to kill him." Hwoarang emerged from behind a box. "Hi, Zetsumei!" SecretRiver stared at him, and Zetsumei was surprised that he was here. "Hey Hwoarang. Is this motorcycle yours?" "Yeah, is the other one yours?" "Hwoarang, of course it's mine and how did you get in here?" "I come here often, I even have a key."Hwoarang said as the doors of the building bursted open. Dragunov was soaking wet, out of breath, and bloody. Hwoarang ran over to the doors and shut them again, he even locked them. Zetsumei came over and helped the limping Dragunov over to where everyone was at. "He did this to you?" She asked. "Woah, you're worse than I was!" SecretRiver noted as Zetsumei laid him down on a crate. Hwoarang walked back over and moved some crates to make a square shaped base around us.  
"Hey, can I help, I don't want you to do this by yourself." Zetsumei said to Hwoarang. "Uh, I know what I'm doing, you can help, but not much, because we also have to take care of Dragunov and SecretRiver. Also on top of all that, we are the only two that aren't injured." "Alright then. I'll help out very seldom then, since you know what to do." "Huh? Oh, I get it now, you're trying to tell me that you ARE going to help no matter what." "No,oh ok you got me. I guess I'll just try to help them, then." "Yeah, you do that." Hwoarang said as he walked up to a crate and picked it up. "I'm sorry, Zetsumei." Dragunov forced. "Be quiet, rest, and we'll talk later. Merry Christmas from Ranger, I guess..." She answered. SecretRiver fell asleep, and shortly afterwords, Dragunov did too. Hwoarang finished moving the crates, the overall shape was house-like. There were differebt sections, enough for us to have our own space plus an area like a living room. "Thanks, Hwoarang." Zetsumei said as she picked up SecretRiver to move her to one of the empty "rooms". Hwoarang had trouble moving Dragunov, Zetsumei laughed... 


	9. Christmas Day

In the morning, Zetsumei woke up last. Everyone must have thought she was in a coma or dead or something 'cause they were waiting on her to wake up, sitting in her room. Hwoarang and SecretRiver were talking to each other and occasionally asked Dragunov a question. When Zetsumei woke up, she had hit her hand on one of the metal crate walls. "Ow...uh, what are you doing here? How long was I asleep?" Everyone looked at her and laughed. "What did I do?" "You didn't do anything, it was just the questions you asked. You were only asleep one night, but you woke up last, and we were just waiting on you to wake up." SecretRiver announced. "You didn't have to wait on me in here, you could have waited somewhere else." " I know but, we wouldn't want to let you get hurt, now that Hwoarang actually moved the crates AND Dragunov, he strained himself, you are the only one that isn't hurt." "I guess I'm going to get hurt soon, huh? Everyone's hurt somehow." Dragunov shook his head, "No, we just wanted to make sure you were ok, the place got ransacked last night while we were all asleep"  
"How could they have gotten in here? It was locked." Zetsumei said. "We're going somewhere else. But we have 2 motorcycles and 1 Mustang, though. One of us is unable to drive and the rest of us can. SecretRiver?" Hworang stated. "Yeah, I can bring someone with me." "You understand that you'll be carrying Dragunov, right?" "Oh, yeah. I won't do anything, promise." "Heh, ok." Hwoarang chuckled. Zetsumei got up and streched a bit. "Where are we going to go?" "Maybe to the woods behind your house, no one would look there, just as long as we parked our vehicles somewhere else." "True, true. Let's go" Zetsumei said as she laughed at SecretRiver and Hwoarang. SecretRiver 'accidentally' tripped Hwoarang and he fell face-first onto the ground. "Sorry." SecretRiver said innocently. SecretRiver and Dragunov were in the front and Hworang and Zetsumei were behind them. The Mustang took off and almost took a dive into the water. Hworang and Zetsumei laughed, because it looked funny. SecretRiver was scared, and Dragunov was still ok, but a little shaken. Zetsumei and Hwoarang went ahead and started off. 'Meanies, they left without us.' SecretRiver thought as she backed up and turned to follow. Later in the woods, Zetsumei hid the vehicles in a cave. At night, there were wolves and once when SecretRiver changed the bandages on her arm, they circled around her. Hwoarang and Zetsumei warded them off before SecretRiver could actually see them. "Dragunov's either passed out or he's up just sitting on the edge of the cave half in the dark and half in the light, watching us." SecretRiver said. "Well, Ranger, we don't know what he did to him. He could have poisoned him, knifed him, or something worse." Zetsumei said. "Well, his mind might be tired, or he might be paralyzed in some way." Hwoarang said as he finished building the fire, sat down and put his arm around SecretRiver; it made Zetsumei sick, why would her sister actually allow him, or any guy, do that? 3 figures appeared on the opposite side of the fire. "Are you still up to no good?" One of them said.  
"Whaa? Baek?!" Hwoarang said flustered as he fell onto his back, but quickly recovered. Zetsumei was shocked that someone was actually behind her house. But it wasn't uncommon, because this is further back. SecretRiver was on guard, just in case that the figures decided to attack. "Who are you?" She asked. "We are Baek Doo San, Steve Fox, and Lei Wulong." Baek said. "Uh...you're...nevermind. Nice to meet you." Steve hesitated. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Steve." Zetsumei said cautiously. Steve fidgeted, but remained the same. Lei walked over to the other side of the fire and quietly asked SecretRiver and Zetsumei questions, so the others wouldn't hear. Louder he said, "Well, why don't you go and check on Dragunov, SecretRiver?" SecretRiver walked into the cave and a few minutes later screamed and ran out of the cave. "Run! It's not like him to attack!" She yelled as she ran past, almost as fast as a lightning flash. Everyone was confused, but they ran as Dragunov emerged fom the cave with daggers. XXSTOPXXSoon, trees were passing like air as everyone was running away to the house. Zetsumei and SecretRiver were in the lead while Baek and Lei were in the back. Hwoarang and Steve were nowhere to be found. There was a smell in the air, and it smelled like burning plastic and wood. It couldn't be the fire Hwoarang built. There was the sound of fire crackling and a dog barking. Steve was running toward them holding the puppy, and Hwoarang was yelling, "Don't go to the house! Go somewhere else!" Baek, Lei, Zetsumei, and SecretRiver stopped dead in their tracks, forgetting about Dragunov behind them. Dragunov attacked Baek first.  
Baek failed, and Hwoarang tried next, but failed also. SecretRiver, Lei, and Steve attacked at the same time, but they failed in the order they had come. Zetsumei changed and started to attack when he kicked her in the face and stunned her, she couldn't move. She looked up as he said, "You're the one I'm after, the others are nothing. So, come with me an-" Steve smacked Dragunov in the face and they both fell. Zetsumei was surprized. "Steve! You-" She looked at his face, he had a smile on his face just before he passed out. She ran back to the cave, put out the small campfire, went inside the cave, and grabbed her cell phone. She called the fire department about her house, and met them outside in the street. It was begining to snow. 


End file.
